memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Return of the Raza/Act Two
The Raza is facing a squadron of Xindi-Reptillian warships. He did what? Commander Torres says on the combadge. Commander Ellis left us here B'Elanna to deal with the Xindi alone, when I get back to the Intrepid I am putting that son of a bitch in the brig says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. You better put me in the brig instead because if we survive this I am going to rip his heart out and eat it raw, Torres out B'Elanna says over the com and ends the transmission. Typhuss looks at Marcus who is sitting at the helm. Can we jump to FTL says Typhuss as he looks at Marcus. He looks at the console read out. No they knocked out the relays to the FTL drive Marcus says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss inputs commands into the helm and sees the Azure Nebula behind them, and turns to Portia comes up with a plan. If we ignite the nebula's sirillium gas we can disable them by firing a modulated positron beam says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. Portia looks at him. We don't have enough power to fire a positron beam Portia says as she looks at him. Marcus looks at them. There's the Paulson Nebula the USS Enterprise-D under command of Captain Picard took the Enterprise inside the nebula to hide from the cube Marcus says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. All the way there on sublight engines and we have Xindi-Reptillian warships out there they would chase us says Typhuss as he looks at Marcus. He looks at him. All right mister Starfleet Captain what do you have planned Marcus says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. We get the FTL back online and get the hell out of here then set a course for a Federation starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Marcus. Marcus rolls his eyes. Are we going to a Federation starbase they see us we're going to end up in a penal colony we go with my plan because it's safer and we would be in the targeting scanners of a starbase's phaser banks Marcus says as he inputs commands into the helm. The Raza speeds towards the Azure Nebula as the Xindi-Reptillian warships chasing them towards the nebula and the Raza disappears into the nebula as the squadron stops at the edge of where the Raza entered and the small ship goes to a full stop. On the bridge Portia looks at Typhuss. Sorry Marcus doesn't like being in the hands of the Federation Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its all right, I understand, I can't believe my first officer left us here, he's a son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. I thought that marine chick you've got on board your ship was your first officer? Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. No, I was going to pick Sarah for first officer but Starfleet assigned Commander Ellis as my first officer and my crew doesn't like him and I have a adversarial relationship with him says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. Hmm, that's weird the nebula cloud is experiencing some sort of subspace disturbance Portia says as she looks at the console then at him. Typhuss looks at the screen. Can you tell what it is says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at the console. It's a subspace disturbance it looks like a vortex Portia says as she looks at the console and then at him. He looks at Marcus and has him back the ship up. Back the ship up says Typhuss as he looks at Marcus. The vortex opens and a familiar and dangerous vessel emerges from it as Typhuss is shocked by this as the vessel flies by the vessel and then vanishes, as Portia looks at him. Was that a Borg cube? Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. What the hell is a Borg cube doing out here in the Alpha Quadrant? Portia says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Portia.